Regular Family
by PenPerfect
Summary: Taken place after the show, Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of the staff still work at the Park (partially) while taking care of their wives and children. Some things don't ever change.
1. Chapter 1

The sun that was once towering the sky shining brightly has descended from our view resulting to the sky's shade change from light blue to a dark lavender color.

Mordecai has finally made it home as he parked his car in the garage. He walked up to his porch of his house, opening the door heading inside. The blue jay was sore after a long day at work and was too tired to get acknowledgment that he has arrived home, so he let his legs defeat him, crashing on the couch as though he was in a fighting ring.

I'll just close my eyes for a little bit, Mordecai thought as his eyelids shut closed to see nothing but internal darkness. For what seemed like a few seconds, he felt something touch him.

"Mordecai?" the voice rang out. Mordecai recognized that voice which caused his eyelids to open up and view to owner of the feminine voice, Margaret. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"Sorry, Margaret, I was too tired."

"I'm guessing it was a hard day for you?" Margaret teased then bowed down to kiss her partner, which did have Mordecai perk up a little. "Dinner's almost ready." She walked back to the kitchen as Mordecai watched her disappear the room, smiling.

The blue jay did not expect the fate of their relationship pick up to a new high. You see, Mordecai knew Margaret back when she was a waitress attending community college. After a few dates and get-togethers, Mordecai summoned up the courage to ask Margaret to be more than just a friend. Despite having the same passion as Mordecai did, she refused to go a university out of state.

It seemed as though they would never be together again, until a few years later when Margaret returned home as a college graduate. It was an opportunity for Mordecai to continue what he started. A few dates later, Mordecai did what he thought he would never be able to do: Ask Margaret to be not his girlfriend but his bride and this time…Margaret said yes!

Looking back, Mordecai never thought that what sounded like a romantic fairy tale become a reality.

The aroma from the kitchen had him get on his feet and head to the dinner table to sit across from the table. "Sweetie, hurry up your food going to get cold!" Margaret shouted out as the third occupant of the house arrived at the table, their daughter Abigail.

During the course of their marriage, Margaret secretly wanted to start a family, since some of her friends have become parents themselves. She didn't want to tell Mordecai, thinking that it would be too stressful; when she told him the news about her pregnancy, Mordecai was scared like most first-time parents. When Abigail was born, that fear subsided and was proud to be a husband and a dad.

She heavily resembled Mordecai than Margaret. Her feathers were a darker shade of blue with a hint of lavender. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Good!" the youngster replied as she stuffed her mouth with meatloaf.

"Why don't you tell dad about what you done at school today?" Margaret suggested as Mordecai grew interested.

"What happened?" Mordecai asked.

"My teacher made us draw a picture of who we think is a superhero." Abby held a paper in her hand which was a disfigured image of Mordecai with a cape.

"You drew me?" Abby nodded. Sure, in an artistic view, it looked like scribbled mess but Mordecai felt so touched that he was his daughter's idol and looked up to him. "Well I wouldn't say I'm really a superhero…"

"What about the many times you used to save the Park?" Margaret asked.

"That's why I chose you, Dad," Abby added. "You used to save a lot of people in the stories you tell me."

"Aw…," Mordecai ruffled her daughter's hair and left it on the refrigerator door. After dinner, he and Abby had their father/daughter time, playing video games that he still kept after all these years. Abby was still little and did not care for its quality. Before they knew it, it was 9:00 already.

"Abigail, it's nine o'clock," Margaret said as Abby pouted silently.

"Aw, what? But I'm not tired yet," she argued.

"You know the routine."

"Dad, do I have to?"

"Sorry, kid. Listen to your mom."

"I don't want to!" Abby whined, folding her arms.

"Are you sure? Huh. That's too bad, because I want to tell you story tonight". His daughter's face turned from a grimace to a shocked face.

"A story?!"

"Oh, yeah, but I don't think you'll want to hear it. It's just about me rescuing the Park and all that."

"Tell me!"

"I'll tell you, once you get into bed, got it?" Mordecai stated as Abby ran back into her room to put her pajamas on and rushed to the bathroom, frantically brushing her teeth. Margaret stood there, chuckling about her husband's strategy.

"Another story?" Margaret asked as Mordecai shrugged like it's no big deal.

"Hmm, hmm. Works every time."

As soon as Abby got into bed, Mordecai arrived in her bedroom to sit on the far side. His daughter sat up in anticipation to hear her dad's crazy stories.

Mordecai would share his memories and stories about the bizarre and crazy situations he and his best friend, Rigby got into. Abigail was so interested in hearing stories about her dad eating giant omelets and confronting not-so sweet unicorns ; plus, she would learn from what would be considered consequences, such as living in a world with no rules is nothing but chaos or how being a fraud is worse than being untalented. What fascinates her is how he would handle the situation in a variety of ways when all rational suggestions fail.

Margaret peeked into her room, smiling as Mordecai was wrapping up his story while Abby was growing groggy. "…And then the unicorns blew up, turned into sparkles and glittered the night sky that shamed the stars, and a lesson was learned: that is the only way to get of rid of unicorns". His daughter released a big yawn in response. "I think you should get some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Good night mommy. Good night daddy, I love you", Abby whispered to them as they both kissed her on separate cheeks and ending with Mordecai ruffling her hair. Margaret switched off the lights darkening the room.

"We love you too, Abby".

Mordecai ended with closing the door slowly, "Sleep tight, kid."

Abigail's eyelids then felt heavier as she fell asleep soundly, drifting off into her dream world. Mordecai and Margaret now had the house for themselves and decided to spend the next few hours watching TV together. Margaret grew a bit comfortable as Mordecai did when she lay on his torso.

He is with the girl of dreams, live together and have a child of their own flesh and blood (and feathers) to take care of. Mordecai knew that his life could never be any better.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The clock's high pitched beeping was responded with a groan and a furry hand exposed out from beneath the bed covers. It extended towards the nightstand where that annoying alarm clock was placed; it took a few times before it finally reached the clock's base and press the "SNOOZE" button…for the THIRD TIME!

"A few more minutes…" the owner of the furry arm whined as he tossed and turned across the bed. When the clock's ringing became useless, the sun had a mind of its own to wake the lazy individual by letting it gleam through the windows onto his eyelids, which were resisting opening.

"Rigby, are you still asleep? You'll be late for work!"

The one in bed was named Rigby whose first thing that he has seen was the clock.

"I still got time, it's still…" he squinted to get a better look at the digital numbers; his dark circled eyes popped when he realized what time it was. He grabbed the clock and shouted in horror as he was moving frantically under the sheets. It was 8:45; he had 15 minutes to get to work.

He continued to squirm around the bed until he fell onto the hardwood floor. The sheets revealed Rigby's appearance. He was a short and runty raccoon with messy brown fur, dark circles around his eyes and a long striped tail.

Rigby ran to brush his teeth but decided not to shower since it would take up more time. He ran out the bathroom on all fours, down the hallway leading into the kitchen where his wife, Eileen was cleaning the dishes. She was a female mole with straight brunette hair in a ponytail, wearing round spectacles over her eyes. Eileen was the exact same height as Rigby.

Back when she first worked at the coffee shop, Eileen would look forward to seeing two of her favorite customers: Mordecai and Rigby, Rigby especially. When she first laid eyes on the raccoon, she was immediately in a trance. Whenever Margaret planned a group activity, she would constantly remind her friend to invite Rigby to get closer with him.

Rigby however, wasn't really interested in her yet they remained friends. He used to think that she was a weirdo due to her trying to get his attention and her incredible amount of knowledge on general subjects from technology to surviving the wilderness. But as time moved on, Rigby started liking Eileen and started visiting her a few times either to watch a movie on her laptop, since she couldn't afford a television set or simply talking about what they've been up to and give each other advice. Of course he only went when Mordecai had other plans, so that he wouldn't be embarrassed.

After Eileen graduated from college, Rigby thought about his life and asked for her help to get back in school. It soon blossomed into a relationship when Mordecai and Margaret pushed them closer until Rigby asked the question nobody expected him to say: "Will you marry me?" Of course, Eileen accepted with no second thoughts.

Now here they were, spending their live together like any other couple.

"Eileen, why didn't you wake me up?" Rigby shouted as Eileen was at the table doing her make up before she was heading for work.

"I did, Rigby," she responded.

"3 times, as a matter of fact!" a high voice rang at the table, which came from their 5 year old son, Rodney who was scarfing down cereal while he was reading a comic book.

He was a splitting image of his father than his mother. Except his fur had a more tan color, a trait that inherited from Eileen; he also wore thick rimmed glasses to treat his bad eyesight since he was three years old. His tail was long and striped yet his ears resembled a mole's. In short, he was a raccoon-mole hybrid.

A special quality of Rod was his intelligence. He was slightly above average child his age, because Eileen would constantly read to him, even back when she was pregnant with him. Rodney would get his hands on comic books, which were his favorite kind of books due to the amount of pictures but he also enjoyed his other books as well, even getting his hands on his mother's textbooks at one point.

"Don't to get smart with me, Rod!" Rigby replied as he entered the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and was about to head towards the door until…

"Rigby, wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right!" Rigby ran back to Eileen to kiss her goodbye, thinking that was what she wanted. He then ruffled Rodney's head. "Bye, guys!"

"That wasn't it; I meant Rodney, you promised you'd take him to work with you!"

"What? When did I say that?"

Eileen sighed as she rubbing her eyes in frustration. She hates how forgetful her husband is. No wonder Mordecai had such a hard time with him. "Last night, remember? I told you I had to go to the office and you said "Not a problem".

 _It was 9:00 when Eileen was changing into her pajamas and Rigby was watching TV._

" _Rigby, I'm going to be very busy tomorrow at the office. So, I need you to keep an eye on Rodney for me". No response was heard. "Rigby? RIGBY! WE'RE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"_

 _The raccoon was still staring at the screen, but Eileen's yelling brought him out of his hypnotic trance. "Yeah, yeah, not a problem."_

"Oh…that's what it was about?" Rigby asked.

Eileen pinched her eyes after, then she went to put on her jacket, "You know what? I don't have time for this, I have to leave now and so do you."

She grabbed her suitcase, kissed Rod on his cheek and then to Rigby as she charged to the door. "Bye, Rodney, be good today!"

"Bye, Mommy!"

"And Rigby, just please keep an eye on him."

"Relax, what have I got to worry about?" Rigby asked.

"You've got five minutes till you're late," Eileen walked out the door as Rigby realized what time it was.

"Rod! We gotta go, now!"

He grabbed Rodney's arm and barged out the door to the garage. "We've been robbed! Where is my car?"

"Dad, isn't at the shop?"

Rigby face palmed realizing what had happened to the car. "Looks like we're gonna have to find another way for me to get to work!"

"Hey look! A bus!"

"Good thinking, Rodney!"

They both ran toward the bus that was boarding a line of people; it seemed like they would be able to ride it, until the bus driver held his hand out.

"Sorry, guys, bus is full," he said as the two raccoons groan.

"When's the next bus?" Rigby asked.

"In about 30 minutes."

"But, I'll be late for work!" Rigby pleaded.

"Look, man, we all have to be somewhere and your life isn't my problem," the bus driver muttered as he closed the door and was driving off. Rigby was not going to be late for work again! But then, something came up to him which he knew he would regret doing, especially towards his son.

"Rodney, come with me."

"Where are we going, Dad?"

"We're going for a ride," Rigby said as he got behind the back of the bus, grabbing his son's arm. They both held on to the parts of the bus as it drove towards the route to work. "See, Rod? We're gonna make it! Just hold on!" It seemed to be going just fine until the bus ran into a puddle, splashing into Rigby and Rodney making their hands slippery.

Rod, who was too weak to hold on, was starting to slip from. "Dad, Help!"

Rigby's eyes popped out when he spotted his son, who was struggling to hold. "Rod! Hang on to me!" He lend out his hand to Rodney's arm as he tried to hold himself with his other arm that was slowly giving away too.

"Dad, how far are we?" Rod asked. "I can't hold on much longer!" His eyes were starting to tear up, afraid of this being their last bus ride.

"I know this street, we're almost there. Now, Rodney, listen to me, when I say three, I'm gonna let go and you jump off onto the sidewalk! OK?" Rodney nodded as he was whimpering in fear. "One…" the bus was stopping at an intersection while traffic was passing by in front of it. "Two…", the streetlight turned from red to green and continued on the road. The two raccoons spotted a sidewalk corner and Rigby was preparing for the jump as his legs and arm were growing numb. "THREE!" He let go of the bus and landed on the sidewalk, with Rodney clutched in Rigby's arms tightly as they rolled slightly. They both got up on their feet; Rigby dusted himself as Rodney's eyes were still in shock of what he experienced.

"Son, are you ok?" Rigby asked worriedly, expecting Rodney to cry in fear since they almost died.

"That…was…so COOL!" Rodney jumped into the air in excitement. "I can't believe we actually rode outside of a bus!" Rigby was dumbfounded that his child was not traumatized; he may have same adrenaline addiction when he's older, he thought. "It felt like I was in the comic book I was reading!"

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome," his father admitted rubbing his head, his face went from relieved to serious as he kneeled down a little to Rod's height, which wasn't a lot. "But, look, I want you to promise me that you will NOT tell your mom, or better yet, not tell anyone at all. Got it?"

"Okay, I won't tell."

"Good, that's my boy, now let's go we're already late!" Rigby grabbed his son to the familiar working place which happens to be…The city's local park.

That's right, even after starting a family, he and his buddies STILL worked at the park since they still kept in touch with one another. In a way, the workers were like part of their "extended" family, even though they're not related. However, what's different is that they have other jobs they attend to and they work at the park partially to not only make extra money but to have their kids occupied while they were working.

Plus, no one else wanted to apply as groundskeepers, since a lot of "occurrences" ensues on a regular basis and was a little too much for them to handle.

They were walking up the dirt path that lead to a familiar old house with the workers sitting on the front porch stairs, waiting for Benson to assign to jobs. Just like old times. Rigby saw his best friend and his daughter waving back at them.

"Hey! Mordecai!" Rigby called as Mordecai risen up from the stairs as Abigail followed.

"Hey dude!" the blue jay responded and looked down to see his son, "And little dude!" He fist bumped him, then ran to the steps to join the younger blue jay to say hello to her, including Pops, Skips, Hi-Five Ghost and Muscle Man. "I'm actually impressed of you. You managed to make it in 11 minutes instead of 15," Mordecai stated.

"And Benson's not here yet, so that's an added bonus!"

"Good day to you, Rodney! You know, it's such a pleasure to see you and Abigail here!" Pops greeted with such childish joy.

"Rod, why is your shirt kind of wet?" Abby asked curiously as Rodney's eyes popped.

"I fell into a puddle," Rod responded to make sure their secret was safe. But, one part of him wanted to tell his friend badly so then he whispered. "I'll tell you about it later".

They spotted the familiar golf cart that still worked after all those years, thanks to Skips' constant maintenance to it. The driver was Benson, a living gumball machine who worked as the park manager and is the unofficial boss while Pops was the head of the park. But Benson showed more experience in his position by being aggressive, hot-headed and was not to be taken advantage of.

Like Mordecai and Rigby, Abby and Rodney have a mixed relationship with their parents' boss. It was understandable that the kids would be intimidated by his strictness. Benson would constantly remind the two of the hundreds of house rules they have to follow and some that sound so absurd, it's impossible for them to follow. Whenever they do something wrong, Benson can discipline them a bit harder than their parents would. But when he loses his temper, they would follow their fathers' advice: Run and Hide!

But that doesn't mean Abby and Rodney hate Benson. There were days when he can be lenient and nice to them. Overall, they saw Benson as tough, yet somewhat fair. They only hope that he was in at least a happier or neutral mood.

Benson hopped out of the cart and walked up towards the group, "Alright, guys listen up, I'm glad you all came today, since there is a bit of work for you guys to do. Skips, you get to take out the tree trunks at the East end of the park. Pops, the rose gardens need their weekly watering; Muscle Man and HFG, you guys will be cleaning the men's bathrooms. Finally, Mordecai and Rigby, I simply need you guys to mow the fields."

Everyone else nodded, but Benson continued staring at his infamously bumbling employees, "And another thing: KEEP an eye on your kids! I don't want them driving the cart into another hornet's nest!" The children looked down at the ground, guilty.

"We thought it worked like those go karts at the fair!" Abby shouted in defense.

"Abby we went over this; golf carts don't work like that," Mordecai sighed and added to the statement, reminding her of that time. "Plus, you could've been hurt."

"Thank you, Mordecai. Now get to work." Benson concluded as he headed up the porch stairs, inside the house and into his office.

The parents and their children walked up to the fields where there were a lot of tall blades of grass. "Ok, Abby listen while the two of us are working, you and Rodney can hang out at the playground close by until we're done."

"Alright," she replied; then she ran off with Rodney.

Rigby groaned as he began mowing the grass; "I hate doing this! This is going to take forever!"

His friend rolled his eyes at him. He was still typical Rigby, even Rod doesn't complain that much. "Come on, we just got to power through it."

Abby and Rodney were simply having the time of their young lives that Rigby just envied. They were both on the swings and chatting. "So what was that thing you were telling me about?" Abby asked.

"Oh yeah that. Well, me and my Dad were getting on the bus but there was no room, so we got on the back of the bus and hung on! I almost fell off; it was scary but it was so cool at the same time!"

"Cool!"

"Dad told me not to tell anyone, but I shared it with you so could you not tell either?"

Abby made a zipping gesture over her mouth to know that his secret trip was safe with her. Rodney then spotted an item close by, "Hey, look!"

He got out of his swing to get a closer look as Abby followed her friend. They went near a bush, looked through the branches and found a weird looking contraption. It looked like a giant square with a knob and button in the middle. There was also weird tube extension sticking out of it.

"What is it, Rod?"

"I don't know. That thing looks like a vacuum cleaner with straps on it. I wonder why it has straps?

"You don't think it's…"Abby began her question, until the two of them both responded their answer, "A jetpack?"

Rod grabbed the straps and placed this "jetpack" on him; he then grabbed the extension as though it were a weapon. Abby started laughing because of how ridiculous it looked on him. "Check it out, I'm like one of those ghost catchers from that movie I watched!"

He aim it at Abby as though he were about to shoot her; she showed no fear, "You can't catch me with that!"

"Surrender, ghost!"

The raccoon-hybrid chased his friend around with the device in his hand. This chase was going away from the playground they were told to stay on. They went through the bushes and hid behind the trees further away.

"OHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby did their signature whoop in accomplishment now that the lawn was finally mowed to an equivalent height. It took nearly 45 minutes to complete.

"Finally, we're done. You know, I think our jobs just keep getting easier and easier," Rigby stated with optimism in his voice.

"Wow, I didn't really think you would ever say that, especially since you said this job sucks like over a million times," Mordecai stated as Rigby was bottling up his irritation.

"SHUT UP! Look let's just get the kids and play some video games with them. Rod has been getting a lot of practice from the master of gaming."

"Oh, yeah. Like father, like son," Mordecai sarcastically muttered, knowing Rigby would always lose at games and it made Rodney seem more like an expert. "Abby has already made it pass level three, so make sure your son's ready to lose to my daughter!"

They headed off toward the playground to see a large number of children running around the area, laughing and screaming while the parents sat on the benches. However, they did not spot a blue jay girl or raccoon boy who would usually run towards them at first glance at them. "Abby?"

"Rod? KIDS?!" Rigby called out but only received a few stares from children as they searched around the jungle gym, swings, and the merry go round ride.

"Kids! Where are you?" Mordecai shouted out with worry and franticness pasted on his face and was running around to search through the bushes and trees. "Dude, I can't find the kids anywhere! Did you find them!"

"No, oh man, what are we going to do? Eileen's going to kill me for not watching him!"

"You think you have it worse? Margaret's gonna freak out if she doesn't kill me first!"

"Hey, you two!" The two turned around to see Benson screaming in frustration walking towards them. They didn't want to deal with their boss for they have kids to worry about. "Give it back! I know you have it."

"Have what?" Mordecai asked.

"The leaf blower," Benson replied.

"Dude, we don't have it."

"Well, I asked everyone else already!"

"Benson, have you seen the kids? They're not on the playground!" Mordecai asked frantically, Benson saw his reaction and he knew that the children were more important than gardening equipment at this time.

"No, why?"

"They we're just on the playground and then they're gone!"

"Alright, we'll split up, they must be hiding" Benson stated as they went off to search the park.

Abby was still running until she came across a tree where she was catching her breath. Rodney came up to her with the leaf blower in his hand, pointing it at Abby to shoot. "You're mine now!" He stayed in that position waiting for it to make a sound like in the movies but, nothing happened. "I can't turn it on."

The opponent went up to Rod and tried to examine the leaf blower, then she saw a knob that said "OFF", "MIN" and "MAX". She turned it to "MIN" and the leaf blower was working now. "Try it again, Abby! I want it higher!"

"Ok," Abby replied as she turned the knob to "MAX" and the machine blew out air at a high rate. So much, that it made Rod walk backwards and made him point the extension downward. "Rodney? What are you doing?"

"Abigail, Rodney! Where are you?!" Benson shouted as he was skewering through the bushes, growing irritated and reddening his face. "I can't believe those two idiots can't even watch their own kids," he muttered.

"Dude, I can't find them!" Mordecai panted as though he ran marathon after running around half of the park as Rigby came back as well.

"Me neither," the raccoon replied. But right behind Mordecai, he saw something flying above the trees, screaming. It looked like a giant object with a person latched onto it. The screaming attracted Mordecai and Benson. "Dude, look!" Mordecai and Benson turned around, squinted their eyes to see what was flying near the sun. Benson cried out, "Oh, no! It's Rodney!"

"Come on!" Mordecai yelled as he, Benson, and Rigby were running to the destination to where he and Abby were at.

Meanwhile, Rod was screaming as the leaf blower was making him fly uncontrollably with Abigail looking up with shock.

"Don't worry, Rod! I'll save you!" As she ran around to find a possible item to get him down, she saw the cart that she remembered had a grappling rope in the glove compartment, so she open it and found it.

"Abby, hurry up!" That pushed Abby to run faster as she was looking up at the sky to find her flying friend who was nowhere in sight. She followed his voice to find him floating away with the leaf blower leading him below the lake, which is said to be pretty deep in the middle.

"ABBY!" Mordecai saw his daughter in shock, since she knew she was in trouble. Rigby and Benson arrived as well.

"Daddy!"

"Where's Rodney?" Rigby asked her as Abby looked over and pointed up at the sky where the raccoon was above the lake. The three men were all in shock; "He's going near the lake!"

Rigby then ran towards the water, "I'm coming, buddy!"

"Dude, what are you doing? You can't swim!" Mordecai shouted.

"I don't care! He's my son!" Mordecai and Benson were in awe that Rigby, the laziest and self-absorbed person they've ever met was willing to risk his life for his own child.

Abby saw that she still had the rope in her hand and her eyes widened as she thought about a possible plan. "Dad, Benson, I got an idea!"

"Abby, don't get yourself involved," Benson stated but Abby ignored him.

"What is it?" Mordecai asked.

"Uncle Rigby! Grab the rope and get Rodney to grab it!" She ran to Rigby with the hook end and he understood what she wanted him to do: Have Rod catch the rope and bring him down. "Then I'll hook it to the cart and Benson could drive it!"

"Oh, so the cart's weight can bring him down!" Mordecai concluded, finishing her statement as she nodded. Benson was still hesitant, especially since she's still 5 years old and might have not thought things through.

"Are you sure about this?" Benson asked as Mordecai glared at him for distrusting his truthful daughter.

"Come on, Benson! This might work," Mordecai argued back, but Benson had no choice at this point. He ran towards the cart, turned on the ignition, drove up to the pair of birds and waited for Rigby who was throwing the rope up towards Rod.

"Dad, help me!" he screamed.

"Rod, you got to catch the rope!" the raccoon yelled at his son who was having a hard time hearing with the motor running behind his back. He then saw his dad trying to throw the rope at him, weakly. Mordecai stepped in to throw it for him which Rod managed to catch.

"Dude, hang on to the rope; we're going to drag you down!" Mordecai said as Rodney nodded to know he heard him. He and Rigby tightened their grips on the ends as Rigby ran to the back of the cart Benson was driving and Mordecai and Abby were watching in shock.

The cart then whizzed at acceleration while Rigby was grabbing on. Rodney started to descend down slowly. He was still in the middle of the lake and Benson shouted, "This won't work, he's too close to the lake!"

"Just keep driving!"

Rodney continued descending as Benson drove faster and Rigby was holding onto the end of the rope. As he was about to touch the water, the leaf blower's extension pointed down toward the lake making the water fly up into the air as though a boat's motor was running and it looked as though Rodney was water skiing. Rigby, Mordecai and Abby stared in amazement as did some visitors at the park and even some kids cheered seeing this as he continued to fly away from the body of water.

The child saw his chance to get back to hard ground but in the process, he slid on his backside while landing on Earth. Benson stopped the cart when he saw in the rearview mirror that Rod was back on land and as for the leaf blower, the batteries died down its power before the blowing stopped.

Rigby and Benson hopped off the cart to run towards Rod who looked as petrified as he did earlier. "Rod, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad."

"Ok, good."

The father's interaction of his son was short-lived when they heard Benson let out an aggravated scream when he saw the condition of the leaf blower. This caused Rodney to huddle towards Rigby and Abby to hide behind Mordecai's body to shield her from Benson's explosive wrath.

This was going to be a _long_ talk, Mordecai's inner voice muttered.

After a long angry rant/lecture from Benson, this caused Mordecai and Rigby to reluctantly punish their children for using the leaf blower as a play thing and wandering off by sending them back into the house and forbade them from going outside, unless they had someone to watch them or if they were done with their work. To the 5 year old duo who were sitting in separate corners of the upstairs bedroom that used to belong to their fathers, being inside felt as though they were confined into a prison.

"Sorry, that I got us both in trouble, Abby. At least Benson not as mad as he was when we used the cart," Rodney assured his friend breaking their silence. As she shed her last tear from Benson and her father scolding her for their actions earlier and the guilt that she felt as Benson yelled at Mordecai for her misdeeds. Abby looked at Rodney with a small smile.

"You know, it was kind of cool how you were flying in the air like that," she replied trying to cheer up. Even though it was a great experience, Rodney did not want to do that again. "How did it feel?"

"It…was…awesome! It felt like I was in my comic book!"

"Do you have it?" Abby asked, since she and Rodney do have a knack for some comic books and almost all video games. Rodney took it out of his backpack to show her. This managed to keep them occupied for the rest of day, along with television, video games and snack time.

As the two raccoons marched into the bus from earlier, Rigby sat next to his son in silence, feeling a little guilty for punishing his son but he knew that as a parent, it was the right thing to do. "Hey, buddy, sorry Benson and I were so harsh on you."

"That's okay, Dad."

"I mean, you know I'm not being the parent who likes rules, but I'm just trying to be a good parent like Uncle Mordy and your mom."

"I think you're a good parent," Rod replied looking up to his father who looked shocked that his own son, who escaped death not once but twice because of Rigby's irresponsible actions.

"Really? Thanks, Rod. By the way, that was kind of cool how you were flying over the water and how you were skiing in the water like that. We got a lot of people's attention, some good and some bad, and other kids wanted to see you out there. They were like, "Do it again! Do it again!"

Rodney was then giggling how he got a lot of the Park's attention.

The bus dropped them off to their street and stopped in front of the porch and Rigby stated in a serious tone, "Remember, Rod. If your mom asks you what happened, don't mention anything of what happened. It's our little secret, got it?"

Rod nodded in response and entered into the house to find Eileen reading on the couch. "Hi, Rigby. How was your day?"

"Oh, good. You know, just a normal day with Mordecai, nothing happening," Rigby replied, feeling a little tensed and anxious that his wife might catch him. Eileen came up to kiss him on the cheek and looked down at her son and kissed his forehead.

"What about you, Rod? How was your day at the park?"

Rod stayed silent for a second and opens his mouth to speak, "Okay." Rigby then felt relief in his mind.

"Just okay? Nothing exciting happened?"

"…Nope", Rodney replied back.

"Oh, well. Since your father seemed to be responsible of taking care of you today, I think I have two meatball subs waiting for you two in the fridge," Eileen noted then headed back into the kitchen to retrieve their dinner.

"Yeah-yuh!" Rigby and Rodney both replied as they high-fived each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. This takes place 5 years after the previous chapter. TBH, this was actually a very hard chapter to write since I had to make references to Tron. So if I get the concept of Tron wrong, sorry. Also, if you guys have any ideas for future chapters, just write in the comment section.**

 **I don't own Regular Show, just Abigail and Rodney**

* * *

 _5 years later…_

"Ugh…Why are we even here?" Rigby complained as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes following Eileen passing by the departments. Next to the tired raccoon was his 10 year old son, Rodney walking wearisome.

"And why so early and on a Saturday?" the boy whined.

"Because I'm meeting Margaret at a sale; I want to get a glimpse on that rare garnet necklace that is hopefully still there."

Rigby then questioned, "Why don't you just buy the necklace so we can get out of here?"

"Because Mom wants to examine whether or not the stone is real," Rodney stated as Rigby groaned once again for his wife's micro examination for a necklace you could get at any store.

Then he spotted three familiar birds, a blue jay, a cardinal and a young lavender jay too focused on her phone. "Dude, Mordecai!"

The blue jay's attention from Margaret was taken away by the familiar voice that he recognized anywhere. "Rigby!" He then ran toward his life-long buddy, leaving his wife and daughter behind to high-five Rigby.

"Dude, it's been, like, forever!"

"I know right!" Mordecai then greeted Eileen and went up his "godchild" to ruffle his hair. "Hey Short Stuff!"

"Hey, I grew two inches last week!"

"Dude, I'm just messing with you," Mordecai replied as Abby ran up to him and gave Rodney a friendly punch.

"Okay, guys; Eileen and I are going into the store, so you guys can explore around the mall, if you want," Margaret said to the four of them as they headed off. The two husbands were then joking around, sharing about their lives at home and work.

The kids however, were hooked onto the games on their phones and telling each other what to do. "Come on, dude, go left! GO LEFT!" Abby shouted in Rod's ear as he was cringing in concentration. Mordecai and Rigby watched their children battling; they couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Dude, were we that addicted to video games?" Rigby asked.

"Probably not," Mordecai replied.

The two heard Rodney gasped in horror, "NO! COME ON!"

Abby asked, "What happened?!"

Rigby went up to Rodney in a streak of panic, "You okay?"

"No, my phone just died and I was just about to beat those zombies!" Rodney pouted in anger.

"Come on, there's plenty of stuff we can do around here and I know just the place," Mordecai and Rigby led their kids around the mall to make it to one place in particular: The Arcade. If there was one place that had one thing the men had that would keep them occupied for hours, it was there.

"Man, this place hasn't changed," Rigby commented, feeling the sense of nostalgia as he and Mordecai entered into the endless halls of arcade machines as the kids followed behind them. Abby enjoyed the variety of games as Rodney enjoyed the playing the classic ones that he has researched on and memorizes the strategies.

Since they were little, Abby and Rodney grew up with the games their parents played on their old gaming system that was still in good condition. Even though the graphics were 8 bit and the music sounded like buzzes and beeping, they have grown a tolerance to these games and before they knew it they were playing against their dads.

 _"You guys don't know how these games actually helped us go through life's problems and made us into the men we are today. In fact, I've heard that video games can actually help you survive the real world, heck, they may even save your lives one day!" Rigby added, placing in more exaggeration to his tone like usual._

 _"You mean how like "Ham-boning" can save my life?" Rodney asked with a smirk, recalling back when Muscle Man's son Marshall would bully him and using the art of "Ham-boning" to make him stop but it never worked._

 _"Exactly; it's time we show you the real ways of gaming," the adult raccoon grabbed his son's arm as Mordecai encouraged Abby to come follow him._

Abby thought, "Well at least this is better than towing with Mom over a stupid jewelry shop or clothes store."

She and the others stared at one game where a video game console resembled some sort of black chamber. It was not too long until their fathers caught the attention of the machine.

"Whoa…" the fours marveled in fascination.

"That looks awesome," Rigby responded as he continued to walk towards it, following his tendencies that have not subsided even though he is an adult. "I've never seen this game before." They headed inside to see two kids already occupied to the game, riding on what looked like motorcycles that have attached virtual reality helmets.

Before Rigby was going to groan and complain, Rodney asked, "Hey, how long are you guys gonna be?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my son like that! We were just asking!" Rigby barked out in defense as the screen showed bikes racing each other in supposed gray background. Mordecai went up to the two raccoons and said, "We'll just play other games until they're done."

For the past 15 minutes, Mordecai and Rigby were already consumed over another machine as they were battling each other. Abby and Rodney however were just simply playing Skeeze-Ball to keep their mind off of that mysterious and intriguing game.

Rodney looked up to see that the game was now vacant and got his friend's attention, "Abby, look there's no one there!"

She then darted to her father to see him and Rigby still hooked on the other game, Strong Johns. "Dad the new game's open!"

"Hang on I got to beat this level."

"But Dad…"

"We'll catch up, we promise."

Abby saw Rodney get set up into the chamber and followed him after. Rodney's eyes widened as he asked, "Are those virtual reality helmets? No wonder these guys wouldn't stop playing!"

They both sat on the built in bikes, placed in quarters that had the screen lightened up with words reading "Welcome Players".

It was then followed by a computerized voice, "Welcome to Neon Cycle, please be seated on your bikes and place on your helmets for ultimate experience."

The kids did as they were told and Rodney noticed right away that the environment was exactly like the game. "Whoa! These graphics are awesome!" He and Abby turned to each other to see themselves not just with a helmet but with black suits with neon colored strikes.

"Dude, check it out and look at our bikes!" Abby shouted as they looked down to see their bikes are separated from the game station and onto a graph like floor.

"The two players must race against each other to the finish line. But watch out for obstacles and cycle trails made by your opponents. You are each given three lives; the one who makes it to the finish line wins."

"Hmm, hmm, sounds simple," Rodney bragged as he and Abby prepared to rev up their motorcycles. Above them was a giant screen showing a "3" counting down to "1" and ending with "GO!" that signaled the racers to start.

Abby and Rodney were then zooming next to each other at top speed. Behind them were neon tracks following them. Abby had a blue trail while Rod had a lime green one and were neck with each in a synchronized trail of lime and blue. The arena's track was a neon glowing grid that seemed endless and no obstacles or objects were present around the racers.

Suddenly, Rodney turned his bike slightly which caused him to separate from Abby who still sped straight and turned left, leaving her bike's track behind and cause Rodney's sight. It was unfortunately too late for him to react and crashed into the trail causing the bike to stop. He looked up to see a profile of him on the screen with a life tracker flashing.

 _"You have two lives remaining."_

He and Abby continued racing for what seemed like miles since there was nothing except the grid like ground. "Sorry, Rod," Abby apologized quickly as Rod nodded in response.

"You know I haven't seen any obstacles yet," he stated but then Abby saw a rock appear in front of her and dodged it. "Nice save, Abby!"

"Thanks!" she replied. However her dodge caused her to separate from Rodney again and crashed into his trail. Her profile then appeared.

 _"You have two lives remaining."_

As they continued racing, they started running into each other or running into rocks, ramps or animals that would randomly appear; before they knew it, they were both down to one life each.

"Ready to lose, Fur-ball?" Abby teased as Rodney sped up.

"Actually that's the question I should be asking you!" Suddenly, he trailed in front of Abby which made her crash in his trail once again.

 _"Winner: Rodney! Congratulations, racer!"_

 _"Losers are to be penalized!"_

Right beneath Abby was a box that resembled a jail cell.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" he cheered as he took off his helmet, taking him back to reality. "I forgot how good it feels to be the champ! No wait! Yes I do!" he looked beside him to see that Abby wasn't beside him replying. "Abby? Where'd you go?"

He looked at the screen to see an avatar that resembled Abby inside a cell.

Meanwhile, in the game, Abby tried to lift off her helmet as well, but she struggled to take it off. "Ow! My head! It feels like it's stuck to my scalp!"

"Abby, prepare to be penalized!"

"I know! You already said that!" she continued to struggle until she heard the same voice again.

"Losers of the game are not left to be unpunished!"

"What do you mean?"

"There is no escape from this game. For years, I have seen the losing players leave with despair and insult my programming! And now, until then you will be stuck here with the rest of these players!"

Abby turned to see individual cells captivating a person inside, their ages ranged below her age to beyond even her parents' age. She turned to see two familiar faces, the two boys who were playing before her and Rodney.

She felt deep sympathy for these victims who were begging for help. "You can't do that, that's messed up!" She turned to a screen to see Rodney in shock. "Rodney! Get help! I'm trapped!"

His response was him running off. "No wait!"

"He is unable to hear you and now you are a part of my collection!"

Outside of the game, Rodney spotted his father and godfather arguing towards each other and ran towards them. "Dad, Uncle Mordo!"

Rigby fully recognized the distressed look on the son's face, "What's wrong, buddy?"

"It's Abby, she's stuck in the game! Hurry!"

Mordecai's mind stopped when he heard the mentioning of his daughter, "What do you mean she's stuck in the game?"

"Just come on! I'll show you!"

Mordecai and Rigby glanced at each other in confusion, but decided to follow the frantic younger raccoon. They made it to the game chamber where the three of them stared into the screen to see Abby behind bars in distress.

"Abby, what happened?!" Mordecai screamed at the screen. All that Abigail could do was mouth out words that left them puzzled. He then spotted the virtual helmet, placed it on his head only to see black. "Rigby, you or Rodney still have money?"

Rigby stuttered nervously trying to find loose change, "I used the last of it on Strong Johns!" He turned to his son who placed in two quarters in the machine and press the "START" button.

After the quarters were placed in, Mordecai's POV changed and saw his daughter in a cell. "Welcome Player!"

Mordecai wasn't falling for this crap; he then shouted, "Let my kid go!"

"She is a loser, I cannot send her free!"

Then it was Abby's turn to shout, "Then how about a bet? If my Dad beats you, you have to free me and the other players!"

"Well, if you're father loses, he will join with you."

Mordecai gulped at the possibility of the two not returning home but he was willing to take the risk. "Then let's do it!"

The game started and Mordecai sped through the course. But as he was biking, several hills appears along with steep cliffs. Abby kept warning her dad of the obstacles, which caused the game to become harder.

Before he knew it, the blue jay was near the finish line, until a giant monster appeared from the ground. He tried to stop from colliding into the beast but he was still racing. "Dad, use the weapons on the ground!"

Mordecai saw a grenade, grabbed it and threw it into the monster's mouth. Then the monster burst as he passed through the explosion and passed the finish line.

"NO! That's impossible nobody has ever won! NOBODY!" the computer voice erupted. Then various cells that housed the imprisoned players were demolished one by one.

Meanwhile, Rodney and Rigby then saw a flashing light from the game chamber and ran up towards it. "Mordecai, Abby?" Rigby called out. But instead, the two boys from earlier were inside, hyperventilating and whimpering from being inside the game.

They bolted out of the arcade, shouting things like "Let's get out of here, man!" and "I want my Mommy!" Rigby and Rodney's eyes widened in wonder until more flashes occured and there appeared more random people, including a 16 year old girl, a 30 something year old obese man.

In the game, the ground started shaking; Mordecai bolted from his bike to his daughter's cell that soon disappeared and gave him a chance to hold on to her as Abby latched on, preparing for whatever is about to happen. "Hang on, Abby!"

The two of them heard a zap but closed their eyes until they heard two familiar voices shouting their names. They looked around to see that they were in the chamber again and smiled widely.

"We did it!" Abby cheered as she hi-fived her dad.

"Yeah we did!"

The two of them did their signature cheer, "OHHHHHH!" as Rigby and Rodney joined in.

"Uh…is there a problem here?" the video game clerk.

"Yeah, there is. That game is busted and it nearly put our kids in danger," Rigby objected as Mordecai punched his shoulder. The clerk then went up the game station.

"That's never done that before. I'll tell you what, I'll send you each 10 tokens for your kids' troubles," he stated. He reached for his pocket and gave them each tokens.

"Thanks, but I think I played enough games today," Abby said as she placed her tokens in her pocket and Rodney did the same.

Mordecai and Rigby then led their kids out of the arcade to meet up with their wives. Abby and Rodney found out that their parents were right: Video games can save their lives.

As the game clerked check the chamber another flashed was heard as the screen turned on again, stating INSERT COINS.


	4. Chapter 4

Being a stay at home artist seemed to be the easiest job in the world. But for Mordecai, it was usually a challenge; Mordecai did portraits, murals or surrealism; he would be given request for artworks from potential buyers and sometimes they would be rejected and he would have to start all over again. The hard work was usually worth the money, was what he would say.

His creative flow was then interrupted by the slam of the front door and footsteps that entered the house. Mordecai turned from his work to see Abby walking to her room with a picture underneath her arm. He winced when he heard her bedroom door slam closed; Margaret was already in house with a tiresome look.

"What's wrong with her?" Mordecai asked as Margaret closed the door.

"Abby's upset because she failed her art project."

Mordecai knew how it felt to have that one teacher who seemed to conspire against them. Her daughter's art teacher, Miss Magoffin was an elderly woman who acted more as a harsh critic. She admired his work, but seemed to bash his daughter's. He has examined her pieces and, like most parents, didn't see much wrong with it.

He got up from his art chair, headed to Abby's room and opened her door slowly. Abigail was lying on her bed with her painting faced in front of her. "Hey."

"Hey," Abby muttered. Mordecai went up to her bedside and sat next to her. They shared a few seconds of silence, with the exception of Abby heavily breathing to keep her from crying or raging.

"I'm guessing you had a bad day, huh?" Abby nodded. "You want to talk about it?"

"Magoffin is totally against me! She assigned us to do a torn paper art; everyone gets a passing grade but me!"

"Let me see it," Mordecai said, making Abigail rise up from her bed to retrieve her picture. Her father examined it for a few seconds; it looked like a collage of ripped up colored paper in one big jumble and looked at the corner to see a "D+". "What is it?"

"It's supposed to be a mountain view."

"I wouldn't have guessed," Mordecai replied. "Look, I clearly don't like your teacher as much either, but maybe showing a bit more effort…"

"I am, Dad! I am! I don't know what else to do. It's like I wasn't cut out for art like you."

"Abby, being a good artist doesn't just occur overnight. When I went to art school, I dropped out because my teachers would fail me and the students were either offended or made fun of it. My strokes were messy, my composition was out of place and my shading didn't blend in." Abby looked up to her Dad as her inspiration and role model; she never thought that her dad started as a sucky artist. She stared up at as he continued, "So, whatever they said I screwed up on, I take their criticism and put in my next work. Why do you think I sometimes repaint the same thing over and over?"

"I never thought of it like that."

Abby and Mordecai then smiled each other while Margaret peeked through the door to see her husband and daughter share a hug.

The next day, Abigail arrived at her last class of the day, Art Class. Rodney stood beside her for assurance; he then asked, "You think you can do this?"

"I think so," she stammered while heading into the classroom. She breathed in as she went up to her teacher's desk. She was ready to tackle against Magoffin; something that the other kids would proclaim as a death wish.

"Yes, Miss Quinces?" she asked in her usual monotone voice and stared up at the 12 year old bird girl.

"About my project from yesterday…I don't understand what I have done wrong with it."

"Well, Miss Quinces, the reason for your low grade was for how your composition was structured and that the color and shade not synching together."

Abby tried to keep it together as she breathed in again. "Okay, I understand; I promise I'll try harder on my next project."

"Why don't you prove that with extra credit?" She lit up when she heard those last words.

"Extra Credit?"

"If you can show me a piece that will enhance your abilities, I may raise your grade up from a D to a C-. I know your father's work and I believe you do inherit his talents; they just need a bit of work."

"Okay, then. What do I need to do?"

"Ow! How long do I have to stay in this pose?" Rodney complained while in a pose as Abby observed her friend while painting a portrait on her once empty canvas. _Was this what the woman in the "Mona Lisa" had to sit through?_

She looked from her canvas to her friend, who was trembling in exhaustion, "Dude, hold still! I have to get the composition right! Besides you wanted to be my model."

"Ugh! Why didn't I think this through?"


End file.
